


A Cop & A Super

by Lurkz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kryptonian Alex, Superwoman Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz
Summary: Maggie assumes National City's resident superhero, Superwoman, will be just as frustrating as her relatives. Her new job with the NCPD Science Division intersects her path not only with Superwoman but with the brilliant Doctor Danvers and she finds both gorgeous and intriguing.After Alex meets new (rude according to her sister) Detective Maggie Sawyer as Superwoman, she knows shehasto meet her as herself also.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 24
Kudos: 220
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event





	A Cop & A Super

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smarterinabsentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smarterinabsentia/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, smarterinabsentia! I hope you enjoy this fic inspired by Chyler's picture of Alex in the supersuit!

Maggie took a deep breath as she stepped out of her cruiser to approach the scene. She hadn’t been in National City long, having just recently transferred from Metropolis. But if there was one thing she had learned in Metropolis? It was that these sorts of situations were the precise ones that attracted the “help” of Supers. Superman. Supergirl. It didn’t matter. And they didn’t tend to ask the cops what the best way _to_ help was. She doubted National City’s resident Super—Superwoman—was any better given, as far as she knew, they were all related. Assuming they didn’t just get Supergirl’s attention since she seemed to simply pop up wherever.

All Maggie really knew about the National City Supers was that Superwoman, much like Superman in Metropolis, seemed to focus her attention here and that Supergirl was as likely to show up in National City as Metropolis or Star City or Central City or any number of places. She’d overheard Supergirl call National City “home” before—back when she was working in Metropolis—so she also knew that this city, while it may not seem like it, was the most likely place for her to show up.

So far, though, it seemed she hadn’t. Maggie looked around, searching for the detective in charge. Her attention was caught by a wave. A man in a suit waved her over. As she approached he flashed a quick smile. “Detective Sawyer?”

Maggie nodded. “Detective Maddox?”

“That’s me.” He glanced at the bank and sighed. “I’m glad you’re here. The Captain tells me you have hostage negotiation training and experience?”

Maggie nodded again. “Yes. Used it in both Gotham and Metropolis.”

He gave her an impressed smile. “Great. Our best hostage negotiator transferred to Central City a couple months ago. Welcome to the Science Division.”

“Thanks. What’s the situation with the bank?”

The sound of cement breaking caught both of their attention. Maggie sighed as she watched the telltale red and blue come streaking out of the bank in front of her holding two men. Chalk another case up to the Super-defense. And another property destruction bill up to the National City taxpayers. At least Supergirl was also a taxpayer here—Maggie assumed—so she would contribute at least _something_ to the repair, no matter how attenuated.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Maggie looked over at Maddox. He gave her a rueful smile that only mostly masked the annoyance. “Sawyer. Guess your hostage negotiation experience wasn’t needed after all.”

Maggie returned the smile just as ruefully. “Guess not.”

He sighed. “Sorry to drag you over. Should’ve known better I suppose.”

Maggie shrugged but didn’t reply. There wasn’t much to say that wouldn’t likely get her reprimanded. Even if the other detective seemed of similar opinions as her, Maggie was well aware that voicing those opinions out loud was a bad idea outside the precinct. You never knew who was listening and it didn’t go over well with the public for the local police to be anything but grateful to the resident superheroes especially the affable Supers. “Need me to stick around for anything?”

The detective shook his head. “Thanks, Sawyer. You can head back.”

Maggie nodded and, with a small smile, headed back for her cruiser. Pausing with her hand on the handle, she looked back over at where Supergirl was holding court with the reporters. Rolling her eyes, she muttered, “Figures.” She grimaced slightly when Supergirl twitched and glanced at her with a frown. _Oh well. Supergirl can deal with the fact that not everyone is a fan_. Getting into the car, she sighed heavily. Maybe her next call she would actually get to _work_.

* * *

Alex glanced up from her cutting board at the sound of the elevator ding down the hall. She quirked a faintly amused smile at the distinctive sound of Kara’s footsteps approaching. Absently, she commented at a normal level, knowing that Kara would have tuned her ears to Alex’s apartment upon arriving on the floor, “It’s open.”

Kara bounded in a few moments later. “Hey, Alex!”

Alex glanced over as she mixed the chicken into the casserole before putting the whole thing in the oven. “Good timing. Should be done soon.”

“You could just speed it up.” She gestured vaguely at her glasses as if Alex didn’t know exactly what she meant.

Alex rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t taste the same and you know it.” She turned back to the counter to pour some wine. “How’s Clark and Metropolis?”

“Great! He asked me to confirm that you are going to be there for the Day of Truth next week.”

Alex nodded, handing a glass to Kara. “Of course. He’ll be coming here for the Nova Cycle Celebration?”

Kara nodded. “Yep.”

There was a slight pause as they both sipped their wine before Alex commented casually, “So… saw there was a hostage situation at the bank earlier.”

“Oh, yeah! But I handled it.”

“By breaking the building,” Alex stated dryly.

Kara waved a hand. “It was faster. And safer.”

Alex sighed but didn’t push further. She knew it would just lead to an argument.

“Oh, there was this rude cop though!”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “Rude cop?” That was unusual. She knew not all the cops were the biggest fans of her sister’s "punch first, ask later" approach but they weren’t usually _rude_.

“Yes! I’ve never seen her before but she said ‘figures’ in _that_ tone.”

Alex blinked. “That’s… it? To your face?”

“Well… no. She was getting in her car and I heard her. She kinda muttered it.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Was this after you busted in on her crime scene?”

“Well…”

“Kara. I hate to break it to you but you will never be universally loved. It doesn’t make someone a bad guy.”

Kara seemed to sense her annoyance and changed the subject quickly. “How was the lab today? You were working on trying to recreate that polymer we had back home, right?”

Alex saw the diversion for what it was but couldn’t stop the smile at the thought of her work. “Right. I think we made a breakthrough. We _may_ have finally figured out how to synthesize the core element in the lab. Of course, we don’t know for sure if it’ll work or if we’ll be able to use the process to synthesize enough to actually be useful but… it’s something.”

“That’s great!”

They continued to chat about work until the oven timer went off and Alex pulled out the casserole. Eventually, they moved over to the couch to eat and watch _Homeland_. Watching the show, Alex mentally went back over both what Kara had said and what she’d heard about the hostage situation earlier. Kara may be unaware of it, and the mainstream news didn’t tend to focus on it, but Alex was well aware of just how much damage she had caused to the historical building. She also suspected there was some damage done to the criminals but she hadn’t been able to find anything about that without hacking into the NCPD mainframe. And, honestly, though she could do it, she suspected the paperwork wouldn’t be input for a few days anyway. Alex resolved to try and be the one to attend the next situation involving the NCPD. She also made a mental note to see if she could find out more about this “rude” cop.

* * *

Maggie scanned the area closely as she approached the crime scene. The uniforms had already hung the crime scene tape and were keeping onlookers back. She could see a couple of them taking statements as she ducked under the tape, flashing her badge. “What’ve we got?”

The senior officer stepped up next to her. “Dead Starhavenite. Bloody bat nearby. Looks like there may have been a fight.”

Maggie nodded, already looking around intently. “Thanks.” She noticed a knife just under the edge of the dumpster. “What about that knife?”

The officer looked over with a frown. “We didn’t see a stab wound but we haven’t moved the victim yet either.”

Maggie nodded and moved closer to the body, the officer keeping pace. She had just bent down to take a closer look at the body when she heard the telltale whooshing sound that indicated the approach of a Super. She sighed and straightened, turning with a mildly annoyed look. She didn’t find who she expected. Standing just inside the crime scene tape and waiting patiently was Superwoman rather than Supergirl. The darker blue and black created such a contrast to the other Supers that Maggie was used to dealing with.

Arching her eyebrows curiously, Maggie made her way over to the waiting superhero. “Superwoman.”

The woman’s eyes—a rich brown that Maggie couldn’t help but notice—flicked briefly to Maggie’s badge before meeting her own again. “Detective.”

Maggie cocked her head slightly. “What can I do for you?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Maggie’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “No offense but your type usually don’t.” She immediately flinched at the comment. That certainly wouldn’t go over well.

Superwoman didn’t appear upset, however. Instead, Maggie swore she could see amusement in her eyes. “My type?”

Maggie resigned herself to continuing this. “Superheroes.”

“Ah.” Superwoman tilted her head slightly. “Touché.” There was _definitely_ amusement in her voice this time. “I believe you’ll find I’m not like my relatives. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Maggie studied her intently for several moments, considering. She was definitely not what Maggie had expected. Sure, she’d heard a little bit about Superwoman from her new colleagues. And she’d definitely gathered that they tended to respect her more though Supergirl was apparently more _likable_. She was starting to see why. Since she’d left Gotham, she could count on one hand the times that a superhero had asked the police first before intervening. And now, here was Superwoman offering to help rather than simply landing next to her and jumping in. It was intriguing. The woman herself was intriguing as well. Not just the costume, with its more subdued colors, but the way she carried herself. She was clearly more reserved. Not… unfriendly… per se. But not the outgoing effusive friendliness of her relatives either. The black hair matched Superman’s, which Maggie found amusing. Apparently Supergirl was the outlier in the family. Maggie wondered what the exact relationships were. Maybe Superwoman and Superman were siblings.

Eventually, Superwoman arched an eyebrow questioningly at her and she pulled herself from her thoughts. “Sorry.” She made a decision. “Yes, that could be helpful." She turned and gestured at the body. “Do you see anything on the body that indicates what happened? Or too small for us to see?”

Superwoman nodded and directed her attention at the covered body for a few seconds. “Well, I’m no ME so I won’t opine on cause of death but I see both what looks like injuries from that bat but also what looks like a stab wound on the back.” She went silent for another few seconds and Maggie could see her gaze flickering around the scene. “There’s a knife under that dumpster.”

Maggie nodded.

“Also, a very small bloodstain over there.” Superwoman pointed.

Maggie frowned. “Where?”

“May I?” Superwoman gestured at the scene. At Maggie’s nod, she led the way, careful not to disturb anything. Maggie was impressed again. It was almost like the woman actually had training on crime scenes. Carefully, Superwoman crouched down, pointing without touching at the bloodstain she’d noticed. “Here. It appears about the same freshness as the body.”

Maggie dropped into a crouch next to her. “Nice work.”

Superwoman flashed her a small smile before she looked around again. “I don’t see anything else that isn’t already labeled.”

Maggie nodded. “Thanks. Seriously.”

Superwoman nodded and stood fluidly. “Anytime, Detective.”

“Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer.” Maggie abruptly realized she hadn’t introduced herself.

Superwoman smiled again, this time a little more warmly. “Detective Sawyer. Glad I could help. I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah. See you around, Superwoman.” Maggie smiled slightly in return.

The hero floated gently into the air, only moving away at speed once she was far enough to avoid disturbing anything.

Maggie watched her go before directing her attention back to the crime scene. She had to admit, that was one of the best interactions with a superhero she’d had since Gotham. She flagged over one of the CSI techs, directing her to gather a sample of the bloodstain Superwoman had noticed. They’d run it and maybe get lucky and it would not only match something in the system but also be the blood of the killer.

* * *

Alex grinned to herself a little as she entered the police station. She had seen Detective Maggie Sawyer at multiple more crime scenes over the past several weeks and she’d become more impressed with each meeting. The detective was smart and methodical. She also had a wry sense of humor and biting sarcasm that had started to come out over time as she seemed to understand that Alex wasn’t going to stomp all over her crime scenes. Eventually, she’d found out that Maggie was the “rude cop” Kara had been so offended by. Her grin broadened as she recalled _that_ particular conversation.

They had both been working together to stop a rampaging group of criminals from Fort Rozz. J’onn had even flown in from Central City to lend a hand due to numbers. The group had all been sentenced by their mother and had decided to set aside their own differences to try and take out Alura’s daughters. It hadn’t worked for them but not for lack of trying. Maggie had been one of the cops on the scene when Alex and Kara rounded up the last of them and Alex had started to head toward her when Kara had grabbed her arm.

_“That’s the cop!”_

_“The… cop? What cop?” Alex stopped, giving her sister a confused look._

_“The rude one!” At Alex’s blank look, she’d elaborated. “From the bank! The one that said ‘_ figures _.’”_

_“_ Maggie? _”_

_“You know her?”_

_Alex sighed. “Yes. I’ve worked with her on several crime scenes. She’s not rude.”_

_“Then what about the ‘figures’?”_

_Alex gave her sister a look. “She’s very good at her job. She doesn’t like people interfering with it. Something I_ know _you can appreciate given how much you dislike it when Kal tries to interfere with_ yours _.”_

_Kara gave her a grumpy look before sighing. “Okay, fine. I’ll give her another chance.”_

_“Good. Because I like her.”_

_Kara grabbed her arm again. “You_ like _her?”_

_“She’s a good cop, Kara. I like working with her.” Alex pulled her arm away and headed toward Maggie before Kara could question her further._

Alex pushed away the memory. She knew what Kara had been getting at but she’d avoided the pestering. To herself she knew the truth though. She didn’t really know the woman but she definitely had a little crush. The woman was smart, funny, and beautiful. Pretty much Alex’s kryptonite. But they were only professional colleagues at best as Superwoman and Detective Sawyer. She couldn’t deny that the prospect of getting to know Maggie on a more personal level as _Alex_ was part of why she was excited about this new partnership. There had been a rash of alien-involved crimes lately and the NCPD labs were overwhelmed analyzing evidence. Her own had an ongoing contract with the city to provide backup in these sorts of situations and if Alex had carefully pulled a few strings to make sure she was the head scientist of the team assigned to help once she’d heard Maggie was the lead detective? Well, no one had to know that.

She filled out her paperwork at the front desk and received her temporary badge before heading deeper into the precinct, following the directions to the science division that the desk sergeant had given her. Stepping into the main bullpen of the division, Alex let her gaze sweep across the room even as she tuned her hearing to listen for Maggie’s voice. Almost immediately, she honed in and deftly navigated her way across the bullpen to a conference room. The door was open and she could hear Maggie running through what sounded like a briefing. Alex poked her head around the door and found her suspicions confirmed.

Maggie paused what she was saying as Alex stuck her head in the room and arched an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

Alex smiled a little. “Sorry to interrupt, Detective. Doctor Alex Danvers. I’m leading up the scientists assigned to help with the lab work?”

Maggie nodded, expression clearing in understanding. “Of course. Thanks for coming up, Doctor Danvers. Come on in. We were just wrapping up.”

Alex nodded and slipped inside, settling into a chair in the back to listen. Maggie watched her for a moment then resumed what she was saying. Alex listened intently, impressed at the concise and clear way Maggie presented the facts of the crime wave. She was intimately familiar with most of them having been on so many of the scenes as Superwoman but there was a different perspective in hearing it all laid out by the detective. She almost regretted the end of the briefing.

After waiting for the assembled officers and detectives to file out, Alex rose from her chair, absently adjusting her glasses then running a hand through her short hair. She knew the odds were very low that Maggie would recognize her without the wig she wore as Superwoman and with the glasses changing her facial profile but she was still nervous. She rarely interacted with the same person as both personas and despite how much she teased her sister and cousin about how likely someone would figure out their secret, she had to give them credit for managing to interact with people on a regular basis as both their Kryptonian selves and reporters.

She waited for Maggie to collect her papers and make her way to the back of the room. Alex gave the detective a small smile. “Detective Sawyer. Apologies again for interrupting.”

Maggie waved her off. “You’re fine.” She held out a hand for Alex to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Danvers.”

“Alex.”

Maggie smiled and Alex caught the slightest hint of one of her dimples. “Maggie.” She waved at the conference table, taking a seat and waiting for Alex to join her. “So, I’m sure they’ve already told you at least some of what’s going on?”

“Why don’t you give me your take.”

Maggie arched an eyebrow but nodded. “Of course. There’s been a rash of crimes involving aliens lately. Assaults. Robberies. A few homicides. We think the same group is behind it all but there’s just been so many that, in addition to the rest of the crimes our labs have to analyze, we’re just overwhelmed. And, well…” She hesitated then continued, “science division crimes don’t tend to take priority. Unfortunately, not everyone considers crimes against aliens as important as those against humans.”

Alex pursed her lips and nodded. “Well, one thing I can promise is that won’t be the case with us.”

Maggie gave her a smile. “I’m happy to hear that.”

Alex nodded at Maggie’s notes. “What do you have so far?”

Maggie frowned. “Won’t that bias your results?”

Alex shook her head and clarified. “I don’t want to know your theories or speculation. Just the facts you have so far. What evidence has been tested and the results.”

Maggie nodded, relaxing. Flipping open her folder, she started going through the cases one by one, laying out the facts starkly with no embellishment, speculation, or commentary. Alex bent her head to follow along, finding it refreshing to see everything from this perspective and refreshing her own memories about each case. She had been at most but not all of the crime scenes. As they went through them, she jotted her own notes about priorities for testing, possible connections, and specific tests to run. As they wrapped up, Alex took a deep breath, intent on asking Maggie if she wanted to grab a drink after work.

Before she could get a word out, another detective poked his head into the conference room. “Sawyer.”

Maggie looked over. “McConnell.”

“Got a new body. Let’s roll.”

“On it.” Maggie was out of her chair almost immediately. She gave Alex an apologetic smile. “Sorry but I have to go.”

Alex shook her head and stood. “Don’t worry about it. I have enough to start. I’ll let you know when I have the first results.”

Maggie flashed a brief smile. “Thanks. See you around, Danvers.” With that, she was out the door.

Alex waited until they were out of sight before grabbing her own notes and speeding out of the building, already using her hearing to figure out where they were going and heading there as Superwoman.

* * *

Maggie paused at the door to the lab and watched for a moment through the window. Alex was bent over a microscope studying something and periodically scribbling on a piece of paper next to her. Every so often she raked her free hand through her hair and adjusted her glasses. Maggie felt an involuntary smile curl her lips. The scientist was adorable. And brilliant. And gorgeous. And sarcastic. Maggie had talked herself out of asking the other woman out for drinks when they first started working together but more and more she couldn’t remember why she had done so. When Alex straightened from the microscope, Maggie rapped lightly on the lab door before opening it.

Alex turned, a stern look on her face before it cleared and she broke into a smile. “Maggie. Hey. What brings you down here?”

Maggie returned the smile a little sheepishly. “Well… I was wondering if maybe you had those lab results on the bloodstains from the last couple crime scenes?”

Alex gave her a playful smirk. “Ah, I see how it is. Just here to pressure the science to go faster.”

Before she could stop herself, Maggie responded, “I’ll make it up to you. Drinks on me.”

Alex paused, expression freezing. Maggie panicked internally for a moment but then Alex’s lips curled into a considering smile. Her gaze was warm and… hopeful? “You and me?”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah.”

“When?”

“Uh,” Maggie cleared her throat. “Tonight? Seven?”

“Sounds good. Text me the place.”

Maggie nodded with a grin then forced a more serious look on her face. “But first… results?”

Alex laughed. “They just finished. I was going to call you.”

“I can leave if you like,” Maggie teased.

Alex considered, eyes dancing. “Hm…” She chuckled after a moment. “Nah. Then I’d have missed out on the offer of free booze and better company.” She didn’t wait for Maggie’s response—for the best, really, as Maggie needed a moment to collect herself. Alex turned to another lab table and picked up a sheaf of papers. Turning back, she was all business. “Here’s the results. Unfortunately, they don’t match each other.”

Maggie sighed, shoulders sagging. She was really hoping they could tie the two scenes together.

But Alex was still talking. “However, they _do_ both match _other_ crime scenes.”

Maggie perked up. “Which ones?”

Alex pulled out one page and set it down in front of Maggie. “The one from last week matches the first one. The one from the other day, matches the fourth.” She set out another page.

Maggie pulled the sheets toward her. “Do we have anything that explicitly ties the first and fourth together?”

“Possibly.” Alex pulled out another page. How she managed to always perfectly select a seemingly random piece of paper out of stacks was a mystery to Maggie. But she was never wrong even when it seemed she plucked one at random. “This same sediment was found at both. It’s commonly found near the river. It’s not conclusive since, well, lots of people go near the river and could’ve been at these scenes…”

“But it’s a starting point.”

Alex nodded. “I’m still processing other things and we’re going over the photos and evidence logs with a fine toothed comb to see if there’s anything else we missed the first time through. I’ll let you know as soon as we find anything.”

Maggie nodded. “Thanks.” She looked sidelong at Alex with a smile that she knew would bring out her dimples. “Guess you earned that drink.”

Alex rolled her eyes and bumped Maggie lightly with her shoulder. Maggie bumped back but she had learned her lesson early on. Alex was surprisingly solid and rarely did any attempt to move her seem to have any effect if Alex didn’t want it to.

Maggie tapped the pages lightly. “I’ll let you get back to work. I’ll text you later about those drinks though.” Maggie flashed a smile that was returned warmly by Alex.

* * *

Maggie couldn’t stop looking at the door to the bar. Alex wasn’t late—it was still five minutes to seven—but she couldn’t shake the dread that the other woman would change her mind. It had been a long time since she’d been interested in someone like this. Sure, she’d dated and been attracted to other women. Hell, she wouldn’t even deny (to herself) that she had a bit of a crush on Superwoman. For all she wasn’t the biggest fan of the other Supers, Superwoman was different. Competent. Reserved. And definitely gorgeous. But it was a different kind of attraction. Superwoman was obviously unobtainable. And Maggie was okay with that. That was more like a celebrity crush—something you knew would never happen or had expectations of.

But this with Alex… this was different. Because this _could_ happen. They actually had gotten to know each other. Though this would be the first time they had hung out outside of work, they’d had several conversations at the office that had ventured from work. While all Maggie had ever talked with Superwoman about was crime scenes, with the occasional extraneous comment thrown in by one of them, with Alex… with Alex she knew the other woman’s taste in movies. She’d heard the jokes about her sister’s appetite. She’d told Alex about her collection of bonsais when distinctive plant fibers had turned up at a couple of crime scenes.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the door opening and Alex stepped inside. Maggie’s breath caught. She’d gotten used to how Alex dressed at work, all comfortable but stylish pants and shoes with a practical blouse under a white lab coat. This Alex was dressed in a soft sweater and tight jeans. Boots and a leather jacket completed the look. Maggie wasn’t entirely certain she wasn’t drooling. Collecting herself, she waved at Alex and warmed at the immediate smile that graced the other woman’s face when she saw Maggie.

Alex made her way over and slid into the booth across from Maggie. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Maggie grinned. “Glad you could make it.”

Alex gave her a soft smile, her gaze far too perceptive for Maggie’s comfort. “Wouldn’t miss it.” Alex’s voice was soft but firm, her gaze intent.

Maggie felt a blush and was grateful to the low lighting and her own darker skin to conceal it. She ducked her head for a moment before meeting Alex’s gaze again. “What’re you drinking?”

“Whiskey. Neat.”

Maggie grinned. “A woman after my own heart. I’ll be right back.” She slid out of the booth and headed for the bar to grab their drinks. As she waited, she leaned against the bar and tried to watch Alex without appearing to.

Alex was leaning back casually in the booth, gaze flicking interestedly around the bar. She looked alert but relaxed and happy. Maggie could just make out a small smile playing around the other woman’s lips. The sound of tumblers on the bar drew her attention back. Smiling at the bartender, Maggie snagged the two glasses of whiskey and headed back to the table. Setting one in front of Alex, she slid back into the opposite side of the booth.

“Thanks.” Alex smiled and picked up the glass. She held it up for Maggie to clink her own glass against.

Maggie obliged then took a sip. “So, Doctor Alex Danvers, what do you do when not working on overflow work from the NCPD?”

She caught a weird flicker of… something… in Alex’s eyes before the other woman grinned a little wryly. “It’s boring.”

“I doubt that.”

Alex gave her a speculative look. “Well, most recently I’ve been trying to synthesize an alien polymer.”

Maggie nodded interestedly. “Polymers are like plastics, right?”

Alex chuckled. “That’s one example, yes. There are several including both natural ones like rubber and wood and man-made polymers. They have a wide variety of uses.”

“Ah. And this alien one?”

“It’s super-strong but still highly flexible. It could have a lot of uses, including for the police, if I can manage to actually create it and with a process that makes it practical to synthesize in large quantities.”

“What planet is it from? One I would recognize?”

Alex seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering. “It’s Kryptonian actually.”

Maggie’s eyebrows flew upward involuntarily. “Like Superwoman?”

Alex gave her an amused look. “Yes.”

Maggie arched an eyebrow. “How’d you pull that tidbit of knowledge off?”

Alex gave her a smirk. “I have my sources.”

Maggie chuckled. “Confidential informants?” Alex had teased her in the past about how her default answer to how she knew something was “sources” and she couldn’t resist turning the tables now.

Alex grinned. “Something like that.”

Maggie chuckled again and nodded. “Okay, okay. I get it. Mysterious scientist.”

Alex just smirked again. “Science works in mysterious ways.”

“I don’t think that’s how that saying goes.”

“Is it not?” Alex gave her an innocent look which dissolved into a warm smile after a moment.

Maggie smiled broadly, dimples flashing, and leaned back in her side of the booth, sipping her whiskey. For a first date, this seemed to be going pretty well.

They talked for hours. Eventually ordering some actual food from the bar as well as a second round of drinks. Finally, Maggie looked at her watch and sighed. Reluctantly, she said, “I have a shift starting in ten hours. I should get some sleep.”

Alex nodded and immediately stood. “Of course.”

They walked out and Alex gestured at the Ducati parked near the entrance. “Here’s me.”

Maggie whistled lowly. “Nice.” She pointed at the Triumph a few spots down. “That’s mine.”

Alex looked at the motorcycle and grinned. “A woman after my own heart.”

Maggie chuckled at hearing her own words from earlier. “Looks like.”

Alex turned to her, eyes seeming to glow in the low light. “I had a really great time tonight.”

Maggie smiled softly. “So did I.”

“Would you be up for doing it again? Say… dinner? Saturday night?”

“Definitely.” They both stood awkwardly for a moment then Maggie reached out for a hug. Alex returned it but Maggie caught a slightly disgruntled look on her face as they separated, though it did not appear directed at Maggie herself. Maggie opted against pointing it out and nodded with a smile. “Uh, text me. I look forward to it.”

She had started to turn away when her wrist was caught gently and she was tugged back into Alex’s chest. The other woman looked down at her, her free hand reaching up to cup Maggie’s cheek with a question in her eyes.

Smiling, Maggie leaned in, nodding in answer.

Alex’s answering smile disappeared almost immediately as their lips met. They kissed for a long moment then pulled away slowly. “I’ve been wanting to do that,” Alex whispered softly as they separated.

“Yeah?”

Alex smiled, brushing Maggie’s hair back gently. “I wanted to ask you on a date that first day at the precinct. But then McConnell interrupted and…”

Maggie chuckled. “I’ll have to punish him suitably.” She leaned in to press another warm kiss to Alex’s lips. “Unfortunately, as much as I’d love to keep doing this, I really do need to go.”

Alex nodded. “I understand. Goodnight, Maggie.”

“Goodnight, Alex.”

* * *

Alex looked anxiously at the clock as she hurried to get ready. Tonight was her fifth date with Maggie and she was running late. Well, beyond late by human standards but she did at least have the advantage of superpowers. Even so, she could end up pushing it if she didn’t want Maggie to show up while she was still rushing around. She had started debating whether and how to tell Maggie about herself. Clark was a proponent of waiting as long as possible and, normally, Alex agreed. But she knew that Maggie could be trusted. They had formalized their relationship as “girlfriends” after the second date and as time went on Alex was more certain. This was it. She had found the woman for her.

A knock on the door brought her from her musings. “Shit,” she muttered. “Just a second!” she called out. Putting on a burst of superspeed, Alex raced through the apartment, changing clothes. Running her fingers through her hair, she tugged open the door with a breathless grin and “Hi.”

“Hi.” Maggie grinned. “Running late, Danvers?”

Alex laughed a little ruefully. “Long day at the lab, yes. But I’m ready, I promise.”

“I believe you but we have a little time if you still need some.”

“Nope. I’m good.” Alex grabbed her purse and stepped outside. “Where to?”

“I thought we could walk to that Italian restaurant we found the other day. I managed to get us a reservation.”

“Sounds great.” Alex smiled. They had found it randomly on a walk after their last date. “But first…” Maggie gave her a confused look that morphed into a happy smile as Alex reached out to tug her lightly in for a kiss. “Hi,” she whispered against Maggie’s lips as they separated.

“Hi,” Maggie whispered back.

They smiled at each other for a long moment before exchanging another soft kiss then interlacing their fingers and heading out for their date.

Throughout the date Alex couldn’t stop her brain from continuing to wander back to telling Maggie. She knew Maggie could tell she was distracted, but her girlfriend seemed to accept her assurances that it was nothing bad and just stress. It was as they were walking back to Alex’s place, talking softly, that the decision was taken out of Alex’s hands.

They were about to pass an alley when a man stepped out of the shadows. “Give me your money and no one gets hurt.”

Alex’s gaze immediately flashed to the gun in the man’s hand. Without thinking, she pushed Maggie behind her. Her girlfriend immediately growled and shoved back around to Alex’s side.

“You don’t want to do that, buddy. I’m a cop.” Maggie’s voice was soothing.

Instead of having the effect she wanted, it seemed to make the guy jittery. Alex saw his finger tense on the trigger and didn’t even think before grabbing Maggie and curling her own body around the other woman’s, turning her back toward the mugger. She heard the gunshot and flinched at the sound. She felt the bullets bounce off her back and as soon as they stopped she whirled around. The man stared in shock then fled, dropping the gun.

“Oh my God, Alex!”

“I’m fine.”

“He shot you! You’re not fi—” She stopped and Alex felt Maggie’s hands running over her back. She knew the bullet holes would be visible in her jacket. As would the _lack_ of blood. Sighing, she turned back to Maggie. Maggie’s eyes were wide as she stared at Alex. She hadn’t dropped her hands and they simply slid around Alex’s body as she turned, coming to rest on Alex’s stomach.

Quietly, Maggie murmured, “You’re fine. How are you fine?”

Gently, Alex took Maggie’s hands in her own. “I can explain.”

“You’re not human, are you?”

Alex blinked. She should’ve expected Maggie would come to that conclusion quickly. “No.”

“What are you?” She didn’t sound mad, just curious.

Alex reminded herself that Maggie _liked_ aliens and had dated them in the past. She doubted keeping her own alien nature secret would go over well but at least it should be the _secret_ part and not the _alien_ part that caused the issue. “I’d prefer we have that conversation in private. Okay?”

Maggie paused then nodded. “Right. Of course.”

Alex nodded also. “Okay.” She turned back in the direction they were going. She took a couple steps and picked up the gun the man had dropped. With a grimace, she clenched her fist and crushed it into a useless ball of metal. She heard Maggie make a tiny sound from next to her and looked over to find Maggie staring at her hand and the now unrecognizable weapon. Alex could see the wheels turning in her girlfriend’s mind and had a feeling Maggie might come to the correct conclusion before she could even say anything.

In silence, they walked the remaining distance to Alex’s apartment. She tossed the remnants of the gun into a recycling bin as they walked and, shortly thereafter, felt Maggie slip her hand into Alex’s. Alex relaxed slightly at this. At least this probably meant she wasn’t about to get dumped. Once inside, Alex released Maggie’s hand and moved into the kitchen. “Drink?”

“Please.”

Alex nodded and poured two glasses of scotch, handing one to Maggie. “So.”

Maggie smiled a little and sipped her scotch. “So. What are you? I have a couple guesses but… I’d rather you just tell me.”

Alex nodded. “I’d like to preface this by saying… I did plan to tell you. I was trying to figure out how.”

“That’s why you were so distracted at dinner.”

Alex nodded again. “Yes.” She sighed then pulled off her glasses, dropping them on the island. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she just decided to blurt it out. “I’m a Kryptonian. I’m sure you can guess which one.”

“Superwoman.”

Alex nodded and peered at Maggie through her eyelashes warily. “How mad are you?”

Maggie sighed and rested her hip against the island. “I’m not mad. I… well, I sort of feel like I should’ve figured it out.”

“I do actively try to keep people from doing so, you know. Don’t feel bad.”

Maggie smiled briefly. “The wig and glasses definitely help.” She paused then suddenly her eyes widened. “Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”

Alex chuckled. “I always tell them their disguises aren’t great. You figured it out and haven’t even met her as Kara yet.”

“Who’s Superman?” Maggie asked curiously.

“My cousin. Clark. Kal-El.”

Maggie nodded and seemed to set that information aside for later. “I understand why you didn’t tell me. Secret identity and all.”

Alex sighed. “Yes. We’ve lived as humans our entire time on Earth. Recently it’s become more acceptable to live openly as aliens but…” She shrugged. “For so many years it wasn't. It’s become second nature to continue doing so.”

“Alex. I get it. I do. I admit, it helps knowing you did plan to tell me. But I’m a cop. I understand why you can’t just go telling everyone you’re a Kryptonian much less that you’re Superwoman.”

“Really?” Alex couldn’t completely keep the insecurity out of her voice.

Maggie smiled softly. “Really. We definitely have a lot to talk about but… really.” She stopped then grinned slyly, “I guess now I can admit to that crush I have on your alter-ego. Though, I gotta admit, I do prefer your natural hair to that wig.”

Alex laughed. “You have a crush on Superwoman? What a coincidence. Superwoman has a _huge_ crush on Detective Sawyer.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Since… almost that first crime scene. Definitely since I realized you were the one that was ‘rude’ to my sister.”

Maggie frowned in confusion. “I’ve barely said two words to Supergirl.”

Alex chuckled. “Not _to_ her. But she was _quite_ offended when she overheard you the first time you two were on the same crime scene.”

Maggie closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. “Oh. That.”

Alex laughed again and reached out, tentatively tugging on Maggie’s hands, relieved when Maggie went with the motion easily and stepped into her. “She got over it. I, for one, found the story of the cop who dared to actually disagree with my sister’s methods to be intriguing. And I was right.”

Maggie smiled up at her. “Well, lucky me. I got the Super that actually _does_ know how to play nice with the cops.”

Alex smirked and leaned down. “Oh, I think we both know I know how to play _very nice_ with one cop in particular.”

Maggie laughed and leaned closer. “We definitely do.”

As Alex pressed her lips to Maggie’s she hummed quietly in happiness. She knew they still had a lot to talk about but this, right here, was perfect. She now understood how Clark felt about Lois. And it was the best feeling in the universe.

Maggie suddenly pulled away. “Wait! This is how you know about Kryptonian polymers!”

Alex just laughed and pulled her back in, murmuring, “And you say I’m a nerd.”


End file.
